Gripe
by Gapri
Summary: Estaban solo ellos dos en el Bar, ¿que es lo que ara Mikoto? ¿porque siente que incluso por esa gripe saruhiko podría morir? no lo ara ¿cierto? ¿porque los dos actúan de esa manera tan extraña? seguramente debe ser la enfermedad...quizás era lo que quería pensar, quizás solo era la situación quizás... algo mas. pésimo sumay MikoSaru mención muy leve de SaruMi ¡Pasen!


¡Hola gente!

Les traigo un MikoSaru…Bien… lo sé es una pareja "rara"…Ya saben el porqué, pero usando mi actual gripe me pareció lindo escribir este, mas no sé cómo será el resultado espero no hacer algo horrible

Esto es antes de que Saru se fuera con los azules y tiempo después cuando esta con ellos, hagamos de cuenta que Mikoto-san no se murió, imaginemos que sigue vivo, ¡Vivo!

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los use para escribir este fic sin fines de lucro

* * *

Gripe

* * *

Camino lentamente hacia la parte delantera del bar ahora desierto, bueno al menos eso pensaba cundo vio al muchacho de lentes allí en uno de los sillones retorciéndose un poco, jadeaba un poco, estaba con las mejillas sonrojado

Lo de él no era regañar, pero no creía lo que miraba que el menor estuviera

**-ahg…-**el pequeño chico de lentes volvió a retorcerse como si no encontrara una posición cómoda, después tocio un par de veces-estúpida gripe

Bien debía de dejar de mal pensar las cosas…

Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia uno de los botequines que tenía kurasagi ¿Dónde los tenia? Tenía un muy vago recuerdo de que medicina era la indicada, pero era solo un vago recuerdo de una vez hace mucho tiempo atrás en que Ana se había enfermado ¿Aun serviría si quiera la dichosa medicina?

Era el único que podría ayudarle, el no dejaría que uno de los suyos sufriera…además no tenía a nadie más que le diera una mano. Normalmente seria tátara quien se hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio que Saruhiko estaba enfermo, pero se había ido con kurasagi a comprar más alcohol y otras cosas "necesarias" según su atarantado amigo de cámara. Ana le había avisado hace dos horas atrás que los demás saldrían y que ella se iría con ellos, no le presto mucha atención a la parte en que dijo que estarían, sabia de sobra que fueran donde fueran todos los demás protegerían a la menor. Quizás lo "extraño" era que el siempre silencioso Saruhiko no estuviera alado del explosivo de Yata…aunque conociéndole no lo abría notado y conociendo a Saruhiko este se quedaría en el bar esperando al regreso de Yata.

**-te encontré**-dijo cuando por fin encontró el botequín, ahora solo tenía que ver qué cosa era la indicada, no se sorprendió demasiado a lo que encontró

Alguien ya había previamente etiquetado algunas cosas, más que nada las pastillas y pequeños botecitos blancos "Mareos" ponía una de las cajas, "Dolor muscular" ponía otra "Jarabe para gripe", lo puso a un lado aun así siguió buscando, siguió buscando encontrando unas pastillas "Gripe"

Guardo las cosas y tomo las medicinas, abrió la caja de las pastillas

**-bien-**murmuro al ver un pequeño papel con la letra de totsuka, unas pequeñas instrucciones ¿es que él y Izumo pensaban en todo?...no, quizás era que ya sabían que alguien podía necesitar eso

Volvió a la parte delantera del bar, el menor no pareció notar su presencia, tomo uno de los vasos, lo lleno de agua que calentó un poco* pero no tanto para que quemara demasiado, saco él Te y coloco la pequeña bolsita en el agua. Le escucho toser más, de una forma más que preocupante, se puso frente al chico dormido

**-Oe**-le llamo, más el menor no despertó, dijo las cosas en la pequeña mesa de alado y le removió-**Oe Despierta**-le volvió a remover

**-¿eh?...-**apenas abrió los ojos, no podía ver del todo bien, ¿Dónde habían quedado sus lentes?, pero distinguió la imponente figura alta de cabellos rojos y camiseta blanca

Acerco una de las sillas para sentarse, tomo el jarabe y las pastillas necesarias de la mesa donde las había puesto hasta hace unos momentos-Tómalas-le dijo

**-…**-siguió algo aturdido, le dolía el cuerpo, la garganta, tenía frio y calor al mismo tiempo, una sensación muy molesta y fastidiosa**-¿ah?-**se sentó, logro ver mejor, miro las pastillas en la gran mano, vio el jarabe y el vaso-**Ok…**

Le paso las pastillas, solo dos pastillas de tamaño regular, le vio tomar el vaso y sintiéndose más tranquilo vio al menor tomar la medicina, abrió el jarabe y como la nota lo indicaba "una cuchara", extendió la cuchara con el jarabe

**-con las pastillas es suficiente**-dijo con una voz algo rasposa y tocio otra vez, al volver a mirar al mayor le decía silenciosamente que no aceptaría un no por respuesta

**-esto y ya**-le dijo acercando más la cuchara a la boca del pequeño de lentes

**-bien…-**estaba algo… MUCHO mejor dicho, avergonzado de esa embarazosa situación, abrió la boca y sintió la cuchara entrar en ella, el jarabe resbalo por su adolorida garganta, el típico jarabe para niños llego a pensar-**…**

¿Acaso ese hombre no notaba lo embarazoso de eso? Mejor pregunta ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Nervioso ante la acostumbrada mirada monótona del rey rojo que por esta ocasión era diferente, había algo diferente en ella ¿Preocupación? ¿Seriedad? ¿Qué se supone que era? ¿Qué era que le ponía tan nervioso? Se supone que lo odiaba ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso a estar completamente a solas con él?

**-Descansa**-le dio una pequeña sonrisa pasando su mano por los cabellos lacios de color negro-azulado…como los cuervos…los cuervos le recordaban a Yata… ¿Por qué sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón?

**-si…-**no supo bien porque, ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera? Nervioso pero aquella caricia en el cabello por parte de Mikoto-san le había relajado, su mano era cálida, bueno realmente siempre era así pero ¿él estaba frio? Regularmente el otro siempre estaba hirviendo, entonces ¿él se estaba congelando? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Su cuerpo le traiciono, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y la caricia siguió. La mano bajo por su oreja izquierda donde sintió _algo, _se detuvo en su mejilla antes de llegar a la quijada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había cerrado los ojos? ¿Por qué había alzado un poco el rostro moviéndose acorde a la caricia? ¿Por qué su mano se puso sobre la del mayor? ¿Por qué?

Se quedaron así un momento, detenidos en el tiempo, en el silencioso bar donde solo estaban ellos dos, ¿Qué estaba pasándoles? Pero la tos interrumpió y arruino el extraño momento

**-¿quieres algo?-**pregunto tratando de quitarse esa extraña sensación, alejo su mano del otro que tocio de esa alarmante forma, como si fuera a morirse por toser así pero eso no pasaría ¿cierto? El nunca escucho que alguien muriera por toser

**-no**

Silencio de nuevo, a el nunca le molesto el silencio pero esta vez era diferente. Se levantó de la silla, fue por su chaqueta y se la extendió al otro que le miro extrañado

**-ponte esto**

**-no es necesario**-respondió mas vio esa "no aceptare un no por respuesta" de nuevo, se rindió, no tenía energía para nada, se encogió de hombros, tomándola y poniéndosela, le quedaba grande pero no demasiado como para llegarle a las rodillas, quizás lo suficiente, lo _perfecto _para estar cómodo y no arrastrar demasiado. Se tumbó de nuevo en el sillón intentando descansar

Escucho los pasos alejarse un poco, un muy leve ruido después, escuchaba poco movimiento y su cabeza agradecía eso. Sintió que el sillón se hundía un poco justo alado de su cabeza, como esas manos le movían, termino dándose cuenta incrédulo que su cabeza estaba poyada en la pierna de Mikoto, iba a protestar, alejarse alegando que mejor se iba a su casa, que no era necesario, después sintió algo frio en su frente…se sentía bien. Abrió los ojos, vio un plato hondo con agua y hielos justo en la mesa donde aun permanecía el vaso con té que no pudo terminar porque su garganta ardía.

Refunfuño un poco, sonrojado, avergonzado de aquella situación pero no lucho contra ello, no en ese estado tan débil

**-"Estúpido Misaki"-**pensó acomodándose un poco, era culpa de Misaki que él estuviera allí en esa embarazosa situación. Los días anteriores todos, presa del muy cercano verano estuvieron tonteando con globos de agua, todos menos el, pero era culpa de Misaki, porque el recibió casi todos los globos de agua en su lugar, solo porque Misaki lo uso de escudo humano ahg un completo fastidio ahora él estaba enfermo en un día caluroso lo que lo hacía más insoportable, estaba allí desde tempranas horas, vio a kurasagi y totsuka irse a las 9, los demás siguieron en lo suyo hasta que decidieron irse a pescar, más agua pensó con odio, no quería más agua, no más tontas peleas de globos de agua, se sentía demasiado mal como para seguir soportando eso, les vio irse y por fin quedar solo allí

La enfermedad le tumbo ahora dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaban sus lentes? ¡¿Por qué pasaba todo eso?! Soltó un pequeño "tch" fastidiado, su cabeza dolía, su garganta ardía, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, había una batalla entre la sensación de frio y de calor que estaba llegando a desquiciarle.

**-tch-**bufo ahora cerrando los ojos, ya no pensaría en nada mas, lo importante era si quiera recuperarse más**…-Mikoto-san…-**le llamo mas no volteo a verlo, se encogió un poco más avergonzado de ese impulso de amabilidad-**gracias…**

Esas palabras le dejaron mudo un momento, quizás incrédulo-**De nada, descansa**-le contesto, después de un rato mirando al techo, perdido en su mundo, miro al otro ya dormido, estaba frustrándose sin saber realmente porque, sus manos querían recorrer el ahora enfermo cuerpo, ese color rojizo en sus mejillas y orejas se le hacía lindo pero no debía de ser así, se sentía inquieto, sus manos realmente, estuvo por encender un cigarrillo pero recordó la tos, no podía fumar, se estreso más por eso, quería algo de nicotina para poder tranquilizarse. Clavo su mirada en ese delgado cuerpo, que traía su chaqueta puesta "se ve bien" ¿Qué estaba pensando? Movió la cabeza en un intento de que esos extraños pensamientos se fueran, tomo el paño y volvió a mojarlo con agua fría cuidando de no secarlo y volvió a colocarlo en la frente ajena.

**-Saru…-**era extraño, nunca había llamado al otro, mejor dicho casi nunca cruzo palabras con el…sabia la respuesta a eso y dolió, por alguna extraña razón, _dolió._

Él se quedó allí un muy largo rato, pensando, tratando de hallarle algún sentido a todo, ya a las 3 de la tarde sus dos amigos de escuela llegaron

**-oh esta es una escena muy extraña**-soltó tátara

**-tiene gripe**-contesto el mirándolo

**-ya casi no tiene fiebre**-le dijo izumo quitando el paño húmedo, tocando la frente del enfermo y el…él se sintió celoso-**veo que has hecho un buen trabajo**

Asintió la cabeza en forma de respuesta

**-nuestro rey es una buena enfermera kurasagi**-canturreo sacando su cámara de quien sabe dónde grabando la escena-**hoy mikoto ha demostrado ser una buena enfermera con saruhiko-chan**

**-apaga eso-**contesto algo abochornado, normalmente no le molestaba pero ahora por alguna razón si

**-es un momento muy importante**-le respondió mientras seguía grabando**-¡veo que te sirvieron las etiquetas! ¡Vez, kurasagi te dije que serían útiles!**

**-sí, si ahora deja esa cámara y ayúdame**-le dijo dejando las llaves en la barra

Él estuvo a punto de levantarse pero tátara no le dejo

**-tu quédate aquí rey enfermera**-le sonrió bobamente-**el pequeño paciente aún sigue enfermo y parece muy cómodo así**

A veces realmente tenía ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes a su desvergonzado amigo

Pero dejando eso realmente tenía un gran problema, uno muy grande…

* * *

Estaba paseando solo por la calle, buscando algo, no sabía qué pero ese día sintió que debía salir, con pocas palabras les dijo a los demás que el tenía que ir solo, que no debían preocuparse que solo sintió ese _algo _que le dijo que debía salir a la calle

Empezaba a hacer frio, aunque a él seguía sin afectarle eso, encendió otro cigarro y se detuvo de repente, escucho una tos, una tos que ya había escuchado antes, se sintió inquieto, fue hacia donde había escuchado esa espantosa tos. Llego a un parque que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, allí en la banca estaba Saruhiko con su uniforme del Scepter 4 sentado, sonrojado hasta las orejas, con una respiración algo jadeante, con los ojos cerrados, derrotado por la gripa.

Si allí estaba ese _algo_, que le hiso salir a caminar desde el mediodía, allí estaba, en esa banca prácticamente inconsciente, enfermo. No debía alegrarse de eso, no debía pero lo estaba, tiro el cigarro al suelo aplastándolo para apagarlo, se quedó allí frente a él sin que notara su presencia. Paso su mano por el cabello ahora algo rebelde, bajando hasta la mejilla

**-hmm**-soltó moviéndose acorde a la caricia, esa familiar caricia, esa que había provocado tanto sin saberlo**-¿Mikoto…san?-**murmuro regañándose por eso, no debía de decir ese nombre pero entonces vio al otro allí ¿estaría alucinando acaso?

Se quedaron en silencio, saruhiko sorprendido y mikoto con esa inusual sonrisa, allí en silencio hasta que la tos volvió a atacar al azul, que bajo el rostro para no toserle en la cara al rey rojo a su antiguo rey. De nuevo silencio

**-vamos**-le dijo poniéndole su chaqueta encima

**-pero**-levanto la mirada, esa mirada de nuevo "no aceptare un no" pero no debía-**no-** no debía, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, pero la penetrante mirada del mayor le estaba quemando, si lo podía sentir, aunque quizás solo sea la enfermedad

De nuevo acerco su mano al otro, de nuevo en la mejilla y de nuevo como en aquel entonces saruhiko puso su propia mano sobre la suya, su otra mano se colocó en la mejilla contraria haciéndole alzar la mirada

Rojo y azul, aun si saruhiko se había ido con los azules seguía siendo parte de los suyos, parte de homra, parte de el…

**-no debo irme contigo**-le soltó

_**-tú me perteneces a mi**_ **aun si te fuiste**-respondió sonriéndole

Miro el rostro de incredulidad, de sorpresa…entonces se inclinó besándole, sorprendentemente a como esperaba el menor no se negó, correspondió y un vez que se alejó para verle…Saruhiko le sonrió con complicidad

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Yo adore el final no sé ustedes en mi imaginación es tan ¿emocionante?

Feliz cumpleaños saruhiko (¿?) ¿Por qué siempre subo cosas en la madrugada?

*en cierta parte del manga mikoto le cocina a Ana con solo quemar las cosas XD

Cuentan las leyendas que no cuesta nada dejar un review

¿Tal vez con eso me recupere de la gripe? ¡Review!

¡Review!


End file.
